


Лаванда Браун и Волшебная школа

by dfvl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance, humor?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: "Лаванда возвращается в Хогвартс.Ей потребовалось больше времени, чтобы решиться на это, все прочие потерянные и несчастные, то есть — все ее бывшие однокурсники, уже совершили паломничество, вернулись в школу, из нее, и им, кажется, стало легче. Лаванда не понимала тогда, не понимает сейчас, почему возвращение на место военных действий должно принести покой, но единственная цель — пробиться на практику к мадам Малкин — требует практики в школе, и Лаванда не понимает, зачем и это нужно, но соглашается".





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> кароч, хотелось мне как будто бы снарри образца года так две тысячи восьмого, но чтобы фемслэш.  
> получилось, что получилось)
> 
> ворох предупреждений!  
> раз - снейп уполз и вовсю бродит по тексту, и здесь сразу два - он, знаете, как питомец, который восемь раз под машину попал, выглядит ужасно, и вообще никто не собирался его заводить, он как-то сам появился - но отдать некому, а еще ты его все-таки любишь, вот оно и бегает везде, и лезет своей противной мордой куда не просят,  
> три - все какие-то депрессивные и нелогичные,  
> четыре - хэппи энд будет несколько неортодоксальным, но хэппи, правда.

Лаванда возвращается в Хогвартс.

Ей потребовалось больше времени, чтобы решиться на это, все прочие потерянные и несчастные, то есть — все ее бывшие однокурсники, уже совершили паломничество, вернулись в школу, из нее, и им, кажется, стало легче. Лаванда не понимала тогда, не понимает сейчас, почему возвращение на место военных действий должно принести покой, но единственная цель — пробиться на практику к мадам Малкин — требует практики в школе, и Лаванда не понимает, зачем и это нужно, но соглашается.

Уже шесть лет она не считает Хогвартс школой. Она никогда не считала его домом.

После обеих практик, после нескольких лет работы Лаванда планирует послать все здесь к Мерлину и перебраться на континент. Париж, Будапешт, Берлин, Прага, Вена — они манят, сияют, зовут, но самое важное — в них не было войны, и можно будет выбросить палочку или хотя бы спрятать ее в дальний угол, и просто жить.

Что останется здесь? Родители, которые настаивают, что так дальше продолжаться не может и порядочно этим раздражают. Парвати, с которой Лаванда не говорила уже почти два года, потому что Парвати помирилась с Падмой, и они быстро превратились в типичных не разлей вода близнецов. Лаванде было скучно с ними, им — с ней, и дружба сошла на нет. Здесь останутся родственники, которые каждый раз шокированы, когда родители оглушительным шепотом жалуются, что Лаванда никак не возьмется за ум, оканчивает курсы за курсами, но никак не найдет себя, и — о горе! — крутит романы с маглами.

Все правда: и курсы, которые Лаванда посещала, чтобы не оставаться дома, и отсутствие работы, потому что министерская пенсия покрывала ее расходы, и маглы — маглов было много, и Лаванде нравились даже те, которые ей не нравились, потому что маглы не страдали от ПТСР, не подпрыгивали от резких звуков, и разговоры с ними не превращались в бесконечное возвращение к войне.

Лаванда видела статистику — две трети из ее выпуска страдают от алкоголизма и других зависимостей. Половина из оставшейся трети покончила с собой. Когда становится совсем дурно, она заставляет себя гордиться тем, что находится в небольшой группе тех, кто не только выжил, но и не пытается убить себя после.

В поезде пусто. Лаванда едет в Экспрессе, она знает, что это глупость, знала еще до того, как оказалась одна на платформе. Можно было аппарировать, если не весь путь, хотя бы часть, а другую проехать на машине или в нормальном поезде, но Лаванда чувствовала себя капризной и важной, когда вопрос возник, готовилась настоять на своем, требовать Экспресс, но симпатичная сотрудница министерства, с которой Лаванда обсуждала практику, только пожала плечами и сказала:

— Как будет угодно.

И теперь Лаванда совершенно одна, ей хочется есть и поговорить с кем-нибудь, хотя бы взглянуть на кого-то, но в мерлиновом поезде нет даже машиниста, и она чувствует, что подступает паническая атака, чувствует, как вокруг кончается воздух, слышит крики вдалеке — и справляется с этим, как справлялась с остальными. Внимательно смотрит вокруг себя, дышит на счет, сует наушники в уши и включает плеер. У певицы удивительная внешность, Лаванда видела ее на плакатах, удивительный голос, она поет о любви, и это не особенно близко Лаванде, но песни ей нравятся, и она слушает их всю дорогу. Было бы хорошо, чтобы профессор Макгонагалл разрешила Лаванде оставить плеер.

Директор, директор Макгонагалл — нужно приучать себя называть ее так. Или по имени? Мысль об этом ужасает Лаванду, и она отбрасывает ее.

Дорога длится бесконечно долго, дорога кончается слишком быстро. Когда Лаванда выходит из поезда и видит карету, ей хочется забраться обратно и вернуться домой. Но она осторожно обходит фестрала, забирается на неудобное сидение и тратит еще один час, чтобы оказаться у ворот замка. Все это: поезд, карета, таинственность — все выглядит совершенно по-идиотски, и Лаванда думает, что если у нее когда-нибудь будут дети, она вступит в комитет и будет делать все возможное, чтобы сделать Хогвартс хоть немного современнее.

У входа ее встречает профессор Макгонагалл, и Лаванда даже не удивляется, что та ничуть не изменилась — неестественно прямая спина, острая шляпа, пронзительный взгляд. Они здороваются, идут к замку, профессор спрашивает, Лаванда отвечает, да, доехала прекрасно, все замечательно, преувеличенный энтузиазм, и она даже не старается. Внутри спрашивает уже Лаванда, и Макгоналл отвечает, да, все замечательно, дела идут прекрасно, и прекрасно, что у вас выйдет самой в этом убедиться, мисс Браун.

Лаванде хочется спросить, чем профессор так недовольна, пошутить, что эта ситуация: едва освещенные коридоры, поднявшийся снаружи ветер — все напоминает завязку в Дракуле; и выяснить, чем она будет здесь заниматься, и можно ли ее плеер продолжит работать, и где она будет жить, и когда будет ужин — но она почему-то стесняется. Из-за этого ей приходится слушать рассказ о том, где все — Хогвартс пуст, здесь только сама Макгонагалл и Снейп, и теперь Лаванда. Макгонагалл говорит медленно, обстоятельно, и Лаванда пытается понять, она всегда была такой общительной, или это символ того, что она теперь почти своя.

— Профессор, — говорит она, когда головная боль сменяется головокружением, но не успевает задать вопрос, потому что Макгонагалл говорит, что теперь стоило бы ее называть директрисой, а лучше — обращаться по имени, и Лаванда больше не хочет ничего спрашивать.

Прогулка по замку тянется и тянется, пока Лаванда набирается смелости, и дальше, потому что ее все время недостаточно, чтобы прервать Макгонагалл. Та жалеет Лаванду или просто выдыхается только через час, и они быстро приходят к комнатам — кабинет и спальня в гриффиндорской башне, но к счастью внизу, и Лаванда не успевает зайти, как Макгонагалл начинает приглашать ее на ужин.

Большой зал освещен полностью, и от этого все еще более странно. Магконагалл рассказывает что-то, Лаванда ест, Снейп, который тоже не изменился, и выглядит — ну, как Снейп, он сидит в огромном кресле — забился в его угол и читает газету, вокруг них место, пустое место, его так много, что в какой-то момент Лаванда отрывается от рыбы и пытается скрыть нарастающую панику, пытается дышать тихо, но ровно, на счет, это всегда делает лучше, но в этот раз лучше делает Макгонагалл. Она не трогает Лаванду, не двигается с места, только говорит, очень спокойно и так тихо, что Лаванде приходится напрячься, чтобы расслышать:

— Мы можем есть в малом зале. Или вы можете одна, в своей комнате.

Лаванда с грохотом роняет вилку на пол, извиняется, отвечает, что малый зал — это прекрасная идея, и улыбается. Макгонагалл немного улыбается в ответ, Снейп шуршит газетой, потрескивает огонь в каминах, и дальше все проходит без происшествий.


	2. 2

Как она и предполагала, практика в школе — это убийство времени. Лаванде нечем здесь заняться, и она пытается придумать что-то, предлагает, и через несколько дней просьб и уговоров у нее появляется график, если можно так назвать часы шатаний по коридорам и лестницам.

Утром Лаванда бесцельно бродит по замку и занимается ничем, настолько ничем, что принимается считать ступеньки на лестницах и ряды камней на стенах, потом — завтрак, после она идет в теплицы и помогает Снейпу с мандрагорами. Ему не нужна помощь, это ясно, но и ему становится ясно, что ей нечем заняться, поэтому обычно он уходит из теплиц, когда Лаванда там, и она разговаривает с мандрагорами и пытается вообразить, что они отвечают. Один из таких разговоров застает Снейп, и, конечно, он не может сдержаться, проходится по умственным способностям Лаванды, но делает это непривычно вежливо и смешно, и Лаванда тратит только пару секунд, чтобы решить — она не будет отвечать, что тоже видела, как он с ними беседует.

После обеда она помогает Макгонагалл с бумагами. Раскладывает письма ученикам в алфавитном порядке, а потом, чтобы занять себя подольше, меняет тактику и раскладывает их по мере отдаленности от замка. Макгонагалл посматривает на это, приподняв брови, но ничего не говорит, и Лаванда продолжает.

Вечером она читает вслух себе и портретам, обсуждает с призраками погоду и прочие такие же увлекательные вещи, снова бродит по коридорам и думает, как сейчас, должно быть, интересно в какой-нибудь европейской столице.

Порядочная часть дня уходит на размышления о том, как часто в огромном Хогвартсе у людей выходит сталкиваться друг с другом, — и на само это. Она без конца ходит, и это понятно, ей скучно, но понять, почему Макгонагалл постоянно появляется оттуда, куда Лаванда направляется, она не может. Если им не по пути, они только здороваются, неизвестно какой уже раз за день. Если им по пути, они начинают говорить, и почти каждая такая беседа кончается горячим спором.

В четверг это случается в первый раз. Они обсуждают реформу в министерстве. Лаванда не вполне понимает, в чем там суть, и не стремиться понять. Но чувство противоречия, которое у нее появляется не особенно часто, отчего-то заявляет о себе, и она спорит. Макгонагалл поддерживает дискуссию, сначала отстраненно, а потом и сама заводится и спорит уже с азартом, увлеченно. Завершить разговор у них получается за четыре случайных встречи, и Макгонагалл с грохотом разгромила все аргументы Лаванды, и Лаванда раздражена. И очень довольна.

В пятницу — с утра и до позднего вечера, в два десятка заходов — они обсуждают необходимость сортировки детей перед ужином. Лаванда считает, что это ужасная глупость, нет никакой нужды тратить на это часы, когда все изнывают от скуки и умирают от голода. Макгонагалл не согласна, цитирует по памяти древние законы и своды правил, рассказывает о необходимости традиций для самоидентификации, и Лаванда считает это полнейшим бредом, и говорит именно это. Эта часть разговора происходит в коридоре, рядом с лестницей к кабинету директора, и Макгонагалл резко указывает рукой на дверь и настаивает, чтобы Лаванда зашла и поделилась своими соображениями со шляпой, но Лаванда упирается, и они спорят уже об этом, пока не выдыхаются и не идут ужинать.

В субботу у них начинается разговор о мандрагорах, но спора не выходит, потому что из ниоткуда появляется Снейп, сухо сообщает, что они обе совершенно не разбираются в вопросе, и исчезает. Они недолго говорят об этом его таланте — загадочно появляться и скрываться, и расходятся.

В воскресенье у Лаванды раскалывается голова, и пыль в старом кабинете арифмантики, который она помогает разобрать, не помогает. Они торчат там весь день: перебирают записи, разбирают коробки странных линеек, и Лаванда готова поклясться, что ни одну из них она не видела, пока училась здесь, они сортируют гору учебников, и место для книг в хорошем состоянии пустует, а место для совсем плохих быстро превращается в гору рассыпающейся бумаги и картона. За день Лаванда дважды случайно назвала Макгонагалл профессором, и сейчас, когда в нос попадает очередной клок неизвестно чьей шерсти, когда Лаванда начинает закипать от злости — на себя, за то что требовала занятия, на Макгонагалл, за то что его предоставила, Лаванда снова называет ее профессором. Уже специально, чтобы добиться реакции, и таковая следует.

Макгонагалл недовольно фыркает, недовольно протирает очки платком, недовольно смотрит на Лаванду, которую больше не пугает этот взгляд, и недовольно повторяет, что теперь это директор. Или по имени.

Лаванда роняет учебник в соответствующую кучу, наблюдает, как оседает поднявшееся облако пыли, и говорит:

— Я не думаю, что новая должность лишила вас профессорского статуса. И нет, мне не нравится идея называть вас по имени.

Макгонагалл фыркает и отвечает, мисс Браун, ну приходится с чем-то мириться, мне, например, совершенно не нравится ваша мантия, но я же как-то держусь.

На Лаванде изумительная коралловая, нет, утром на Лаванде была изумительная коралловая мантия, сейчас на ней пыльное нечто, и она вздыхает, ловит взгляд Макгонагалл, спокойно расстегивает пуговицы, роняет мантию на пол и спрашивает:

— Так лучше?

И даже не успевает испугаться, осознать, что сделала что-то неуместное, потому что Макгонагалл смотрит на нее внимательно, немного хищно, как делала раньше, когда кто-то приятно удивлял ее ответом на уроке. Лаванда никогда не получала такого взгляда, но видела его адресованным другим.

На Лаванде тонкая простая сорочка, у Лаванды бешено бьется сердце, и она не знает, что делать дальше. Это тянется и тянется, Лаванда прикусила щеку, впилась ногтями в ладонь, Макгонагалл не отводит взгляд, она сосредоточена на Лаванде, и та почти уже делает шаг, задумывается о движении, когда Макгонагалл вскакивает, желает ей доброй ночи и исчезает.

На часах пять вечера.

И в шесть, и в двенадцать Лаванда думает, что может случиться, если она придет к Макгонагалл в спальню. Она пытается вспомнить, знает ли, где находится спальня директора, пытается предугадать развитие событий, придумать, что сказать, но боится выйти из комнаты, чтобы случайно не столкнуться с Макгонагалл.

Чаще остальных Лаванду посещает мысль о том, что у нее никогда не было секса с кем-то настолько старше. И ей интересно.


	3. 3

Следующие три дня проходят странно. Макгонагалл перестает есть в общем зале, оставляет Лаванду наедине со Снейпом, который всем своим видом демонстрирует осуждение. Макгонагалл больше не по пути с Лавандой в коридорах, они больше не встречаются, кроме одного раза, во второй день, когда Лаванда едва не врезалась в Макгонагалл, но не успела ни извиниться, ни поздороваться — та шарахнулась в сторону и сбежала — буквально сбежала, а Лаванда осталась на месте и пыталась осознать, что случилось.

На четвертый день Лаванда попадает в ситуацию посередине между случайной и специальной. Она подслушивает, как Снейп говорит, хватит на нее пялиться, Минерва, ну что ты? Скоро начнут возвращаться, кто-нибудь обязательно заметит, и представь, как об этом заговорят. Лаванда понимает, что Снейп говорит о ней, понимает, что надо осторожно уйти, но вместо этого открывает дверь, здоровается и говорит:

— Ох, профессор, слышали бы вы, какие о вас сплетни ходили, когда я училась. И ничего ведь.

Снейп приподнимает бровь и одновременно хмурит другую, Лаванда никогда не боялась его бровиных движений, а сейчас еще и замечает, что Снейп скорее выглядит испуганным, а не злым.

— И какие же?

Лаванда немедленно выдумывает три разных и очень убедительных слуха о разных девушках, которые практически гарантировали, что можно прийти на пересдачу контрольной или экзамена в мантии покороче — и все будет отлично.

Снейп явно ожидал услышать другое, но теперь он в ужасе и страшно оскорблен, на лице красные пятна, он бурчит что-то невнятное и быстро, почти бегом, выходит из кабинета. Макгонагалл сидит с очень серьезным видом, ждет, когда закроется дверь, ждет еще, а потом тихо смеется.

— Это была неправда, — на всякий случай уточняет Лаванда.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Макгонагалл и смеется уже громче, так что начинает прятать лицо в ладони. Жаль. Лаванде понравилась ее улыбка.

Ей нечего делать в кабинете, поэтому она прощается и выходит.

Вечером они гуляют по саду.

Уже поздно, но небо еще светлое, ужасно высокое, Макгонагалл спрашивает, какие у Лаванды планы, зачем она вообще здесь — и Лаванда честно рассказывает и о курсах, и о маглах, и о том, как ей хочется все бросить, изменить, уехать. Она бурно жестикулирует, идет быстрее, и вдруг осознает, что Макгонагалл, наверное, не нравится об этом слушать, и извиняется. Макгонагалл хмурится, просит не говорить глупостей, каждый должен решать за себя, и осуждать чужие решения... У нее достаточно опыта, ей достаточно лет, чтобы понимать, не нужно этого делать. Лаванде хочется поблагодарить Макгонагалл за это, хочется так и сказать, спасибо, Минерва, но она не может заставить язык двигаться и решает, что не будет настаивать.

На следующий день все как обычно: они сталкиваются в коридорах, о чем-то спорят — Лаванда не может сказать, о чем именно, потому что утром Макгонагалл попросила помочь ей с документами вечером и у Лаванды сразу появился план. План включает в себя красивую зеленую мантию, шикарное изумрудное кружевное белье под ней и надежду, что портреты будут спать или дружно уйдут к кому-то в гости. Весь день у Лаванды колотится сердце — это приятное изменение, что оно колотится от волнения, не от страха, весь день вокруг Лаванды ходит подозрительный Снейп и затейливо пытается выяснить, не крадет ли она его драгоценные ингредиенты, чтобы их употреблять, весь день Макгоналл ласково улыбается, когда видит ее — ну и Снейпа.

Вечером она помогает — больше ошибается, чем помогает, больше краснеет и молчит, чем поддерживает беседу, и Макгонагалл больше не может делать вид, что ничего не замечает, и предлагает на сегодня заканчивать. Лаванда соглашается.

Она осматривает стены, ух, мерлинова борода — несколько портретов спят и похрапывают, а остальных нет на месте, она осматривает их еще, и еще, потому что поверить не может в такое везение и совершенно не может поверить в то, что сделает задуманное. Макгонагалл смотрит на нее, молчит, Лаванда глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает, удерживает взгляд Макгонагалл — и скидывает с себя мантию.

Макгонагалл, кажется, собиралась что-то сказать, но теперь она замерла, смотрит на Лаванду так, будто не знает, что делать, и Лаванда тоже не знает, и это длится с минуту, и Макгонагалл подходит к Лаванде, осторожно поправляет лямку, которая сползла с плеча, и говорит:

— Так лучше.

Дальше они целуются. Нет, дальше Макгонагалл целует Лаванду, уверенно, крепко, Макгонагалл держит Лаванду, не прижимает к себе, просто держит, и Лаванда чувствует, что у нее начинают подгибаться ноги. От возбуждения, от ощущений, собственной храбрости, от рук Макгонагалл на ее бедрах — от всего. Макгонагалл, должно быть, тоже это чувствует, и подталкивает Лаванду к столу, помогает усесться на его край, смотрит на нее хитро, с улыбкой — и опускается на колени.

Лаванда заливается краской, прикусывает губу, думает что-то сказать, но эти глупости требуют сил, а все силы становятся нужны Лаванде, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда Макгонагалл целует ее через тонкое кружево.

Макгонагалл устраивается на полу и делает чудесные вещи, целует, вылизывает, кусает, Лаванда вцепилась в ее волосы одной рукой, а другой пытается удержаться на столе. Это круто, круче, чем у нее когда-либо было, даже когда она мастурбировала или бывала с очень послушным и готовым выполнять ее желания партнерами. Лаванда стонет, когда Макгонагалл давит на клитор языком, не успевает даже додумать мысль о том, когда и как с нее исчезло белье, — и кончает. С криком, с дрожью по всему телу, совершенно замечательно, как до этого получалось нечасто.

Макгонагалл явно не собирается останавливаться, ведет по ногам Лаванды ногтями, целует ее бедра, и Лаванда бы с удовольствием продолжила сидеть на столе, пока остаются силы, но она смотрит на пустую портретную раму, откашливается и предлагает переместиться куда-нибудь. Макгонагалл соглашается, встает сама, помогает Лаванде, набрасывает на нее мантию и ведет за руку за собой.

По дороге они молчат. Когда они приходят в спальню Макгонагалл, Лаванда вдруг вспоминает и спрашивает, неужели Макгонагалл не получила бонус в виде возможности аппарировать в замке, и та смеется, интересуется, правда ли мисс Браун желает обсуждать ее мнение об аппарировании внутри Хогвартса, или может мисс Браун желает чего-нибудь другого?

— Ага, — отвечает Лаванда, — второе.

Она тянется к Макгонагалл, чтобы поцеловать, но та снова смеется, ловко роняет Лаванду на огромную кровать, ложится рядом, и дальше все становится очень хорошо.


	4. 4

Макгонагалл не позволяет себя трогать. Лаванда думает, возможно, она стесняется, но чаще ей кажется, что это какие-то загадочные древнемагические принципы, о которых она не знает, а Макгонагалл не рассказывает. Что бы там ни было, секс был уже четыре раза, если считать всю ту ночь в спальне за один, и он был обалденным, и Лаванда думает, есть ли у них отношения.

Если они есть, ей, должно быть, придется рассказать друзьям и родителям. Друзья будут осуждать, Лаванда хорошо разбирается в магловском мире и знает, что, если рассказать о Макгонагалл маглам, они непременно обзовут это сексом с начальницей и добьют огромной разницей в возрасте. Это правда, но в то же время не совсем. Макгонагалл ее начальница, и глупо было бы отрицать разницу в возрасте, но это не так, как говорят маглы. Иногда ее ужасает мысль, что, возможно, это именно так, но Лаванда мастерски избавляется от нее каждый раз. Интересно, что скажут родители? Лаванда знает их достаточно, чтобы понимать, никогда она не разберется в том, как они реагируют на те или иные события, поэтому она может представить себе все: от счастливых слез и поздравлений до ярости и вычеркивания Лаванды из завещания. Она бы рассказала, только чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, но не делает этого. Не потому что так и не решила про их отношения, а потому что не знает, влюблена ли она.

И не знает, важно ли это.

Они гуляли по саду, но начался дождь, и теперь они гуляют по темным коридорам замка. Кажется, они куда-то идут, но больше кажется, что они просто сворачивают в противоположную сторону от всех, кого замечают. Трижды это промокший Снейп, дважды — Пивз, и призраки, не сосчитать, сколько раз они свернули от призраков — они будто идут по старому кладбищу, а не по школе. Лаванде нравится гулять без цели, нравится воображать, что они в лабиринте и специально забираются в него все дальше. Макгонагалл выглядит уставшей. Лаванда спрашивает об этом, предлагает отдохнуть, разойтись, присесть — суетится. Это ее смущает, но Макгонагалл не выглядит недовольной, а искренне отвечает, что все в порядке, только ей немного сложно и, пусть у них все и замечательно, она отчасти ждет, когда Лаванда уедет и оставит ее одну.

— Я могу не уезжать, — говорит Лаванда и сразу поправляет себя: — то есть, я могу уехать, но возвращаться.

Макгонагалл усмехается и отвечает, нет, это будет чересчур сложно только с коллегами вокруг, но все это превратится в кошмар, когда вернутся ученики.

— И знаешь, может, мне хочется прогнать тебя, немедленно пожалеть об этом и кричать из окна извинения, и пытаться объяснить, что я уже совсем старая.

Макгонагалл выглядит загадочной, как сфинкс, и явно не ждет реплики в ответ, но у Лаванды были годы свободного времени, и она много читала, поэтому она спрашивает:

— Как у Саган?

Макгонагалл впечатлена, она кивает и в очередной раз награждает Лаванду своим удивленно-довольным взглядом. А затем рассказывает, что она давняя поклонница, немного даже коллекционер первых и редких изданий, а все из-за того, что она однажды видела ее. Случайно заметила в казино в Монако, и она была поразительная, глаз не оторвать, сидела за столом с огромными, неприличными ставками, вся в окружении шикарных костюмов, платьев, бриллиантов, на ней было что-то простое, можно сказать, скромное, и она только что проиграла несколько миллионов долларов, но даже не моргнула, продолжила ставить и только однажды отвлеклась, чтобы попросить официанта не пихать ей в нос чертово шампанское, а принести виски. Макгонагалл хотела подойти, не тогда, после, но постеснялась.

Лаванда интересно слушать про Саган, но больше ее заинтересовали Макгонагалл в казино и Макгонагалл, которая стесняется что-то сделать. Она расспрашивает, Макгонагалл рассказывает, пока они не оказываются неподалеку от ее спальни, и она тащит Лаванду за собой, а потом, после секса, просит ее остаться, если она, конечно, хочет.

Лаванда хочет.

На следующий день они говорят об этом, и Лаванда перебирается в комнаты Макгонагалл насовсем. Эльфам без разницы, призраки заняты чем-то своим, портреты все еще сплетничают о  _неприличной_ одежде, в которой несколько выпускников явились на вручение дипломов три года назад. Снейп недвусмысленно показывает, что ему есть что сказать, но Лаванда избегает разговора так упорно, что он сдается. Что еще делать, когда на все попытки высказаться о предмете, Лаванда зажимает уши ладонями и начинает громко петь Боже, храни Королеву — делать нечего, и они оба это понимают.

В комнатах они больше разговаривают, чем делают что-то другое. Макгонагалл интересно слушать о полезных и бесполезных навыках и знаниях, которые Лаванда получила после школы, Лаванде нравятся истории о путешествиях Макгонагалл, о похождениях, которые она ну никогда бы не связала со своей строгой преподавательницей. Они обсуждают книги, музыку, традиции, проблемы, спорят, но больше принимают позиции друг друга. Вне спальни они гуляют по вечерам, сидят рядом на скамейках (как нравится Макгонагалл) и газонах (ради Лаванды), и однажды даже держатся за руки. Это, конечно, же замечает Снейп, который как всегда находится неподалеку, и он фыркает, чтобы привлечь внимание, осуждающе смотрит, в своем стиле взмахивает полами мантии, когда разворачивается, и неспешно удаляется в замок.

— Он в депрессии, — говорит Макгонагалл.

— Мы все в депрессии, — отвечает Лаванда.

Они говорят до утра, сначала снаружи, потом внутри, о том, как справляются или не справляются, какие упражнения делают, и как на самом деле не верят, что сумеют вылечиться. На рассвете Лаванда выбирается из одеял, чтобы посмотреть на солнце, Макгонагалл подходит к ней через пару минут, обнимает сзади, прижимает к себе, и Лаванда не уверена, что хочет, но скоро левой рукой Макгонагалл сжимает, гладит грудь Лаванды, а правой нажимает на клитор, и это изумительно. У нажатий, кажется, есть какой-то ритм, но Лаванда не смогла бы его повторить или хотя бы распознать. Она быстро дышит, вся покрывается мурашками, запрокидывает голову на плечо Макгонагалл, и та хвалит Лаванду, начинает командовать, и это едва все не портит, потому что Лаванду такое не возбуждает. Макгонагалл извиняется, просит опереться руками на стекло, и быстро двигает пальцами внутри, и продолжает выводить этот загадочный ритм на клиторе. Когда Лаванда кончает и перестает вздрагивать от прикосновений, Макгонагалл опускается на колени и вылизывает ее, то медленно, то быстро, и не не останавливается, пока Лаванда не просит.

Солнце взошло, в комнате совсем светло, Лаванда разглядывает Макгонагалл, не может насмотреться, она ведь удивительно красивая. Макгонагалл смотрит на нее, как будто тоже не может насмотреться, и они тянутся друг к другу и долго целуются.

Потом Макгонагалл жалуется, что устала стоять и бедные ее колени, и смеется вместе с Лавандой, и они возвращаются в постель и спят до полудня.


	5. Chapter 5

Лаванде больше нечем помочь в теплице, мандрагоры настолько в порядке, что, кажется, лучше, чем некоторые маги. Простым растениям уход не нужен, со сложными она не хочет даже пытаться. Лаванда ждет, что Снейп прогонит ее, но тот мнется, думает, признается, что ему нечем ее занять, и неожиданно предлагает выпить. Лаванда соглашается.

Они решают прогуляться на квидичное поле. Это неудачный день для прогулки, дождь иногда превращается в град, и Лаванде не столько холодно, сколько не нравится, как льдинки царапают кожу. Над полем висит грозовое облако, ветер гоняет сорванные флаги и ветки, собирает их воронки. Лаванда и Снейп смотрят, как самая крупная из них успевает пересечь половину поля, прежде чем распадается, и одновременно решают, что под трибунами будет лучше. Они пьют огневиски из бутылки, по очереди зажигают огонь, который гаснет за минуты, но успевает немного согреть. Сначала они молчат, потом начинают говорить, и разговор немедленно идет к теме, к которой всегда сводится любая беседа.

Лаванда говорит:

— А я ведь в вас верила, знаете? Это была непопулярная ставка, но я все равно на вас поставила.

— Чтобы в случае выигрыша, сумма была впечатляющая?

— Нет, потому что я в вас верила. И она не была впечатляющей, наоборот. Я выиграла двадцать галеонов, а должна была сорок. Это потому что они все умерли, а ставки действовали только при жизни.

Снейп предлагает поговорить о чем-то другом и несколько часов рассказывает Лаванде разное о зельях, и монографиях, и о том, как ему ужасно не нравится, что Невилл оказался отличным специалистом и отличным преподавателем, но что же поделать, нужно признать, но, может, и не нужно, кому оно, в конце концов, нужно — в основном он говорит об этом. Это очень интересно, и статьи, и Невилл, и чем больше они пьют, тем интереснее Лаванде. Они безобразно напиваются. Винят во всем эльфов, которые весь день без пререканий приносили им огневиски и еду, серьезно раздумывают, не остаться ли ночевать под трибунами, но решают, что это глупо, и медленно пробираются к замку. Помогают друг другу, отмахиваются от назойливых эльфов, смеются без повода.

В замке Снейп говорит, что это была большая честь, и Лаванда перебивает, что нет, это ей было очень приятно, и так они проводят несколько минут или полчаса, пока не договариваются, что завтра встретятся в подземельях и придумают себе общее занятие. Снейп уходит к себе, Лаванда — к себе, набирает воду в ванну, отогревается там — и только когда вылезает, вспоминает, что пришла в свои старые комнаты, не к Макгонагалл. Ей не во что одеться, но мысль об одинокой ночи огорчает, поэтому Лаванда заворачивается в огромное полотенце, идет через ползамка и врезается во все углы, потому что не хочет зажигать свет и фраппировать портреты.

Макгонагалл пишет письмо и на раздетую Лаванду реагирует только приподнятой бровью, даже не комментирует. Лаванду это отчего-то раздражает. Вместо того чтобы найти пижаму и лечь спать, что она собиралась сделать пару коридоров и лестниц назад, она скидывает полотенце и подходит к Макгонагалл. Та пытается писать, когда Лаванда расплетает ее волосы, когда Лаванда целует ее шею, когда облизывает ухо, но не выдерживает, когда Лаванда подробно рассказывает, как замечательно Макгонагалл пахнет, и добавляет, что ужасно, ужасно ее хочет.

— Я здесь, — говорит Макгонагалл, задумчиво, непонятно говорит, и Лаванда отстраняется и переспрашивает, уточняет. Макгонагалл садится еще ровнее — как это вообще возможно? — и повторяет, уже твердо: — Я здесь.

Лаванда хочет сделать ей так хорошо, чтобы от этого стало страшно, и она использует весь свой опыт и все адекватное, что видела в порно, чтобы добиться результата — и очень им довольна. Еще больше она довольна тем, что ей наконец можно трогать, доставлять удовольствие, смотреть. Ей нравится тело Макгонагалл, она неожиданно остро реагирует на то, как оно отзывается на ее поцелуи и прикосновения, ей нравится запах, температура, сухость кожи, и этот опыт, пусть она и пьяна, или из-за этого, кажется ей самым ярким, самым интенсивным.

Макгонагалл перестает смущаться после оргазма, требует, чтобы Лаванда и ей дала поучаствовать, но Лаванда не соглашается и продолжает делать все, что хочет, пока не засыпает, неожиданно, едва успев извиниться. Макгонагалл смеется, но Лаванда не уверена в этом.

Ее будит эльф со стаканом бурой мерзости в руке. Он говорит, что это антипохмельное зелье, подарок от некоего профессора, который пожелал остаться неизвестным. Лаванда отсылает его обратно с просьбой передать Снейпу, что она еще достаточно молода и не нуждается в зельях. Эльф возвращается через несколько секунд, делает страшное выражение лица, с узнаваемыми интонациями цедит, что завидует, и исчезает.

Лаванда ленится вставать, разглядывает Макгонагалл: обычно люди выглядят спокойнее во сне, но не она. Макгонагалл хмурится, сжимает губы, на груди у нее лежит рука, пальцы настолько напряжены, что кажется, они сломаются, если тронешь. Лаванда пытается погладить ее по плечу, пытается поцеловать, но получает локтем по щеке — едва Лаванда приближается к ней, Макгонагалл начинает вертеться — и оставляет ее в покое. Она размышляет о прошлой ночи, чувствует, что возбуждается от воспоминаний, пытается понять, это только Макгонагалл или у нее есть тип, а она и не знала.

Еще она думает, что сейчас, наверное, лучший момент, чтобы прекратить это все, уехать, но она не стала бы это делать, даже если бы в одеяле не было бы так уютно, поэтому Лаванда ругает себя за мелодраматичность, пытается обнять Макгонагалл — та бьет ее по руке и бормочет что-то про колючие свитера — Лаванда убирает руку, и засыпает под мысль о том, как так вышло, что она не замечала, что с Макгонагалл невозможно спать.

Ее снова будит эльф, в этот раз с запиской _ну где вас дьявол носит?_ _,_ она секунду думает, попробовать поцеловать Макгонагалл или нет, но решает, что не будет, собирается и спускается в подземелья, где встречает довольного загоревшего Невилла, из-за спины которого выглядывает Снейп и очень понятной пантомимой интересуется, ну что за херня случилась, мисс Браун, мы же договаривались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вот такое вот хреновое у нас лето с градом))


	6. 6

Невилл — один из тех немногих, а скорее единственный, кому война пошла на пользу. Он уверен в себе, он больше не боится высказывать свое мнение, он, пожалуй, больше ничего не боится. Все были уверены, что он или займет высокую должность при Министерстве или отправится покорять какие-нибудь джунгли, но он вернулся в школу — и работать, не печалиться о былом, сразу же стал любимцем учеников и коллег и не собирался никуда уезжать. Лаванде он нравился и до своего превращения, и после, всегда — только не сейчас, когда между расспросами и рассказами он мимоходом сообщил, что завтра в школу возвращаются остальные преподаватели.

Со временем в Хогвартсе иногда творится что-то удивительное, Лаванда заметила это еще в детстве, но так и не разобралась, можно ли этого избежать или попытаться контролировать. Иногда оно становилось ужасно медленным, все замирало, и можно было сбегать в Хогсмид за сладостями или выпивкой и обратно, и потом удивлять этим однокурсников. Это Лаванде нравилось намного больше, чем когда оно становилось чудовищно быстрым, и она не успевала подготовиться к контрольной не потому, что ленилась, или отвлекалась, или была недостаточно умной, а потому, что стоило открыть учебник — уже наступало утро.

Вот и сейчас время летело вперед быстрее, чем престо: только что Невилл рассказывал, как хорошо отдохнул в дебрях Амазонки (все-таки правы были те, кто говорил о джунглях!), а теперь школа полна людей, и Лаванда едва успевает рассказать о себе мисс Хуч, как оказывается в своей спальне и выясняет, что все ее вещи уже здесь, не у Макгонагалл, а сама она больше не смотрит даже в сторону Лаванды, больше ее не встретить в коридорах, а если и встретить, то только в компании с кем-то, и она выглядит слишком строгой, чтобы с ней заговорить.

Время приходит в себя в кабинете директора на середине предложения о том, как Макгонагалл поздравляет Лаванду с завершением практики и желает ей всего наилучшего, документы вы получите совой, мисс Браун, копию для вас, копию для мадам Малкин, можете не беспокоиться.

— Постойте, — говорит Лаванда, — постой, а как же мы?

Макгонагалл выглядит расстроенной.

Лаванда пытается объясниться, рассказать про время, Макгонагалл не верит, но начинает сомневаться и соглашается выслушать. Лаванде отчего-то кажется, что цивилизованный разговор закончится каким-нибудь невероятным скандалом, но этого не происходит, они обсуждают возможности, обсуждают будущее — и судя по всему, у них все-таки есть отношения. Они прощаются перед ужином, обнимаются очень крепко, и Макгонагалл шепчет Лаванде приятные глупости, как она будет скучать, как ей будет не хватать Лаванды, и это важный момент, потому что впервые Лаванда обращается к ней по имени, говорит:

— Я тоже буду скучать, Минерва.

И ничего не происходит, ни неловкости, ни особенной радости, потому что это неважная мелочь, и зря Лаванда вообразила, что имя или его отсутствие что-то изменит.

 

Что-то меняет время, которое пусть и ведет себя прилично за пределами замка, все равно превращает одни чувства в другие, едва узнаваемые. Теперь Лаванда любит Минерву, все сильнее с каждым годом, и все же ей уже даже не захочется чего-то большего, чем их ежемесячные письма друг другу. Минерва рассказывает о школе, о прочитанных книгах, осуждает новые законы, резко проходится по умственным способностям чертова Гарри Поттера, который принимает ерунду. Лаванда в последние годы подружилась с Джинни (а теперь она официальный дизайнер ее квиддичной команды), она регулярно видит Гарри и иногда даже пересказывает ему эти письма. Все они закатывают глаза, смеются, пока Гарри не начинает жаловаться, что ему хватает писем с ненавистью, взять хотя бы регулярные послания Снейпа. Он, конечно, лукавит, Снейп даже в худшем настроении никогда не говорил таких гадостей, которые присылают Гарри благополучные маги и ведьмы с сильными мнениями и достатком свободного времени.

Лаванда знает насчет Снейпа, потому что каким-то чудом они дружат. Это дружба по переписке, Лаванда даже не припомнит, когда она видела Снейпа в последний раз, и у них нет никаких традиций или хотя бы регулярности, они то шлют друг другу по стопке пергаментов в день, то изредка перебрасываются записками о том, что погода там, где сейчас находится Лаванда, отвратительная, и Снейп соглашается, что у него, там где находится он, не лучше. И все же Снейп обращается именно к ней, когда на него нападают где-то под Манчестером, потому что сколько бы ни прошло лет, не все верят его истории и не всех она устраивает. Лаванда помогает, неумело лечит, так же неумело ищет — и все время пытается понять, почему Снейп обратился к ней. Он отказывается отвечать на этот вопрос, он вообще в основном молчит и показывает свое недовольство способностями Лаванды невербально. Когда он выздоравливает и уходит, она все так же не понимает, и потом тоже — но когда ее ателье оказывается на грани банкротства, и есть множество людей или организаций, которые помогли был лучше, Лаванда обращается к Снейпу. В конце концов, они друзья.

В письмах Минерве она пишет обо всем, по списку, который собирает в течение месяца, чтобы не забыть что-то забавное или важное. Работа, выставки, путешествия, друзья — и любовники. Лаванда помнит, как ее смущало говорить о них, но Минерва все спрашивала и спрашивала, и Лаванда начала писать и это. Минерва рассказывает и о своих, с иронией, которая часто превращается в язвительность, и иногда Лаванда не выдерживает и спрашивает, отзывалась ли она и о ней, Лаванде, так же, на что Минерва всегда отвечает, ну что ты, конечно, нет.

Лаванда ей не верит.

Очень редко, но все же она вспоминает о трех годах, которые начались с того, что она была готова аппарировать куда угодно, как угодно часто, только чтобы провести с Минервой хотя бы пять минут, а кончились тем, что ей пришлось заставлять себя идти в соседний номер в отеле. Тогда и состоялся разговор — как и все важные разговоры у них, он был приятным, не мучительным. Они не остались друзьями, они остались людьми, которые очень любят друг друга, но больше не были парой.

Они почти никогда не говорят о времени, когда были ей, изредка Лаванда обсуждает его со своим терапевтом. Он спрашивает, хотела ли бы она, чтобы у них что-то сложилось иначе? Есть ли у нее сожаления?

Она отвечает, нет, никаких сожалений, нет, не хотела бы, и точно знает, что Минерва считает так же.

**Author's Note:**

> мои оригинальные тексты можно почитать [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/works)


End file.
